Incredillioz
by Ninirue2
Summary: It's actually not a Gorillaz fic, it's a Studio Killers fic that Gorillaz happen to show up in. The problem is, that category doesn't exist yet. Crossover between Gorillaz, Studio Killers, and Incredibox (yes the game). Russel? Jenny? This guy named "Box"? Don't worry. She'll come up wi...is that her fucking strawberry ice cream?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Jenny really didn't get the message.  
Cherry had to learn this the hard way.  
Despite their years of friendship and loyalty to each other Cherry could never really obtain from Jenny what she really wanted...her of course.

"Maybe if you just told her how you felt..."

"Look Goldie, I wrote a fucking song that's on our album titled "JENNY". I don't know how it could get more obvious."

"Maybe if you...send out some mating scents?"

Cherry rolled her eyes intensely and flipped the page of her magazine. She had no idea why she told her problems to animals. There was no way in hell they'd give her advice, let alone useful advice. For some reason it's almost as if they didn't even understand the concept of human dating...then again Cherry always had a suspicion that Dyna and Goldie were a thing. She never wanted to bother, though. It wasn't worth asking at the moment.

"Look, I'm sure by now she has a new boyfriend. Jenny always has been a bit clueless when it comes to obvious things but very adamant about dating someone at all times...too bad it's never me..."

"Cherry, I'm sure she gets it! I bet right now she's on her way to tell you she feels the-"

_***ding dong***_

They both looked at the door and Cherry shot the golden fox a look that outright yelled _"I'm not getting that"_. He ran to the door and cracked it open to find none other than Jenny...and some guy.

"CHERRY!" Jenny called across the room as she bursted in barely paying the fox any mind. Scoffing at the perfect timing, the singer threw down her magazine to quickly fix up her hair.

"Jenny dear, what brings you over now?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something important..."

"Is it about the song I wrote?"

"Song? Oh, the song...no. I never got around to listening to the tape last night...I had a date!"

Goldie walked over to the couch in just enough time to actually physically hear Cherry's heart breaking into pieces.

"A date...huh?" She stated slightly choking on her words at a desperate attempt to sound happy.

"Yeah, I brought him over!"

Jenny waved to call in the lanky pale guy she'd come with. As soon as he came into view Cherry nearly threw up in her mouth. Obviously, she didn't want to be rude to guests...okay that was a lie. If anything she wanted to tell him his body was sickly skinny and his lips were way too large for his face. Not to mention his eyes freaked her out. If it weren't for Jenny being here she would've just outright said it.

"You have a name?" Cherry spat out bitterly toward her new competition

"Box."

"Box? What kind of fuc-"

"**NICE TO MEET YOU !** You can call me ! Goldie Foxx. Fox...Box...they rhyme...ha ha ha..ha...ha."

Box nodded at the Fox instead of shaking his hand. Goldie shot a look at Cherry that notified her that he pretty much covered her arse, once again.

"I met him while he was doing a demonstration downtown a couple weeks back. He beatboxes, sings, writes...he's an overall perfect catch..." Jenny's voice was full of adoration and that practically made Cherry sick.

"Hm...we're in a band called Studio Killers. We've been blowin' up overseas recently. Impressive, right?"

Box, once again, nodded.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?"

"Not really. He only gets really talkative when it's about certain things like techno, drumming, beats, and whatnot."

"I thought you said he sang."

"I do. Look up Incredibox and you'll get a full demonstration." Box stated simply in the middle of the conversation. He was slightly annoyed that they were conversing about him as if he wasn't there, but he didn't mind much. He really didn't talk much and he didn't want to say the wrong thing. Cherry seemed to automatically dislike him, lord knows why.

"Are you french?" Goldie asked with great curiosity. His accent was different...

Box nodded as Jenny grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Well we're gonna head out. We've got plans tonight!"

"Er...have fun!"

Cherry watched as Jenny grabbed Box and bolted out of the flat without another word.  
She grabbed the magazine again and propped her feet up on the arm of the couch.

"Cherry...I'm so sorry..."

"It's not that bad. I nicked her lipstick."

"You... what? No I mean sorry about that Box guy."

"Him? Oh I hate him, but he won't last long."

"Who does Cherry hate now?" Dyna asked as he strolled into the room with his face covered in the strawberry ice cream he was holding.

"Jenny's got another boyfriend."

"Oi, that's tough..."

Cherry nodded.

"I'll come up wi...is that my fucking strawberry ice cream?"

Dyna looked at the carton and obviously realised his mistake. He quickly bolted out of the front door without a word.

* * *

Cherry had been online a lot recently playing this guy this game. She cringed as multiple copies of Box appeared on her screen, yet she couldn't stop playing and mixing beats. Not to mention in some of these outfits he didn't look too bad...he looked awful. To be honest, Cherry never hated a guy more. Usually Jenny's boyfriends thought they had talent but always proved to be losers. This one seemed to be the real deal, and that pissed her off. If there was any opportunity to prove to Jenny she was better she'd take it.

"O-kay...so we're off." Goldie called as he grabbed his car keys. Why can animals drive in Sweden? Who the fuck knows.

"Off? Off to where?"

"Oh, a band meeting."

"What kind of fucking meeting is it if you don't bring the singer?"

"No Cherr!"

"Dyna don't call me _"Cherr"_ it sounds like_ "Chair"_ and that's just stupid."

"We're MEETING a band" Goldie threw in before walking out of the door.

"Wait no, who?"

"Another "animated" band."

Dyna grabbed his whiskers and tugged at this like a wise man would a beard...but it was some weird sideways action? Okay, all Cherry knew was whatever the hell it was he was annoying the crap out of her.

"And that would be?"

"Gorillaz. They're here and Bipolar Bear says it would boost record sales and publicity..."

"I want to go..."

"but you hate people..."

"but I LOVE blue hair, so the trip is worth it. I want to see if their singer was lying about his head."

* * *

Of course, Cherry actually tagged along. She was also a bit offended. She knew exactly who they were, Gorillaz were known everywhere. Actually, she thinks she heard DARE while seducing someone...anyways they were on their way to meet the members at top speed. Once they arrived everyone at the restaurant stared at the car.

**_"We're famous!"_** Dyna exclaimed not realising everyone was shocked because they were animals and the Fox drove, not the human. Once they walked into the place they went to the back room to find the four members in the area.

Cherry looked at the bunch and giggled a bit to herself. The singer and the girl were poking each other in the sides and yelling**_ "Noodle, yew loser!"_** and _**"Toochi I can kill you over 1,000 ways, don't test me!"**_. As mean and threatening as those things sounded, they were giggling like children and obviously having fun together, oblivious of the others. The green one was grunting like a Gorilla_ (Cherry laughed out loud over this pun)_ and the black guy next to him was just sitting there looking at his glass of water and mumbling something along the lines of **_"Murdoc, you fucking dick...I'll kill you."_** As mean and threatening as that sounds, he really meant to sound mean and threatening.

"Murdoc Niccals?"

Murdoc looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Oh sweet fucking satan, you're** ACTUALLY** a bear?"

"And you're **ACTUALLY** a devil worshiper?"

Murdoc nodded in approval at the comback and took a sip of his drink.

"These are my members, Russel, 2D, and Noodle. Myself included in the band of course."

"Hm, well this is Cherry, Dyna Mink, and Goldie Foxx."

Murdoc and Russel seemed to both take an interest in Cherry immediately. They noticed this and shot challenging glances at each other.

Bipolar Bear and Murdoc carried on with business after the introductions and everyone broke into separate conversations. After at least 30 minutes of watching Noodle and 2D talk to Goldie and Dyna she looked up to see Russel again. He noticed her looking and nodded at her before smiling.

_"He's quite handsome...seems mysterious. All I know about the guy is he's the drummer...the extremely cute and quiet drummer. What about Jenny...wait, what about Jenny? I'm allowed to have some fun...besides, it'd probably just be like, a one time thing. It always is."_

"So you're the singer, am I righ'?"

"Just like you...is that blue natural?"

"Fo' sure. I get tha' question a lot."

"I wish! My natural hair colour doesn't suit me."

"I've seen yo' pictures an' album work! You're quite the 'air stylist!"

"Wow, thanks...are you gay?"

Noodle giggled and watched as 2D's face turned a light pink.

"He's for sure not gay."

Murdoc snickered after hearing the comment.

"You see, if you want to talk to someone that's...well...a **_real_** man an' not a poof, you can call me for sure. I'll take **REAL** good care of a lovely bird like you..."

Cherry rolled her eyes at the offer.

"I would call, but your arrogance means you obviously have a smaller dick than napoleon himself..."

Cherry looked over at Russel and noticed him still staring at her.

"You on the other hand..." she pulled out a pen and scribbled her number on a napkin before folding it up, kissing it, and sliding it over to Russel.

"You can call me any time."

The singer then winked at Russel and watched as the table grew silent. Noodle looked like she was about to burst with excitement and 2D grinned at Murdoc's humiliation.

"Meeting's over." The bassist exclaimed before storming off into the night.

Noodle grinned at Cherry with excitement building up inside of her. She was literally so elated that Cherry felt as if she'd just hit on the younger woman instead.

"It was very nice meeting you all!" Noodle exclaimed

"I agree! Dyna, we need to hook up an' mess wit' some keyboard sounds, yeh?"

"For sure man!"

Noodle grabbed 2D's hand and led him to their beloved Geep.  
Close behind them followed Russel who waved at Cherry before leaving. He then looked at her again and mouthed the words_ "I'll call you tonight"_ before taking off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry, I held out. I wrote half the chapter then kept falling asleep at weird hours and getting distracted? I don't know. I have to stay motivated because this is a good story and I want it to actually finish unlike my other ones. Alrighty!**

* * *

Back at their flat Murdoc was in a bursting rage. Pacing back and forth didn't seem enough so he decided to start throwing things. After 3 hours of insults and hearing the tiring screech of the repetitive "**WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT CHERRY THINK SHE IS?**" Russel vacated to his room. He pulled out his cell phone and tried to figure out when he was going to call her. Was tonight too soon? Was the morning too late? He did yell "I'll call you tonight!" but does she really expect him to call her tonight? Oh god. He hasn't dated since...well he never really dated. He wasn't as open as the others about his love life. Even Noodle was dating...  
the argument that news caused...  
Everyone knew how to date except him. He didn't even know if the rules were the same anymore since the last time he dated. Technology advanced and he assumed the dating world did too. This whole situation made him feel old and confused. He walked back out of his room to find Noodle. She'd know what to do.

Looking at the clock and realizing it was about a quarter past 9 he ran to the living room in a hurry. Walking in to find 2D and Noodle together on the couch he stood in front of them with a worrisome look.

"I don't know how to call her or when or anything and I just don't know if now is a good time and it's almost 10 and she's probably eating dinner and my mama taught me-"

"Russel..."

"it was rude to call past 9:30 and I bet she only gave me her number to piss off Murdoc and-"

"Russel..."

"I just really thought she was cute maybe I shouldn't call because I'm old and hyperventilating and I just don-"

"**RUSSEL**."

He immediately clammed up after noticing the confused look on Noodle's face.

"Jus' call 'er mate. I bet Mary's an after hours kind of lady anyways." 2D state calmly as he moved his arm and rested it around Noodle.

"Her name is Cherry."

"Kari?"

"Cherry.

"Larry? Hm...tha's an unusual name fo' a girl..."

"**CHERRY**."

"_Ooooooohhhhh_ Cherry! Like the fruit! If you think 'bout it she's little and round like a Cherry...don' ya' think you might be a bit large for 'er?"

"'D, please stop talking."

Russel shifted in discomfort and 2D was still thinking about the question he'd just asked.

"So, yeah! Call her tonight! Right now in fact!" Noodle quickly added to avoid the awkwardness 2D had just created.

Russel nodded and handed the phone to Noodle so she could dial the number. His fingers were too big to hit the buttons.

* * *

_***ring ring***_

Cherry stared at her phone to see a new number on the screen. Assuming it was Russel she picked up the phone.

"Hello there" she cooed seductively into the phone only to get a thick accented "_hello_" back.  
At this very second Cherry wished there was a stronger gesture she could show over the phone. Rolling her eyes would do no good in this case.

"Is this Box?"

"Yes, I'm calling to speak to Goldie."

"Why the hell would you want to talk to Goldie?"

"We were talking about a possible collaboration in the future."

"No."

Cherry then quickly hung up the phone without another word. Sure it was rude, but she didn't want to talk to Box right now, let alone ever.

_***ring ring***_

Annoyed, Cherry answered the phone again.

"Okay look, I want you take your stupid hat and your french accent and shove it up your-"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Oh, fucking hell...I mean hi. It's not you, some other...what's up?"

She would feel embarrassed, but Cherry was much too fabulous for a feeling like embarrassment. She vowed she'd never feel that way in primary school.

"I...uh...said I would call...and...I would want to...see you, I guess?"

He chuckled awkwardly into the phone trying to hide his nervousness and failing miserably.

"Darling, just name the time and place and I'll be there."

Fuck, Russel didn't have a time or place. he should've planned better for this call. Luckily, he was still standing next to 2D and Noodle. Sadly, they were now, once again, oblivious to anything around them leaving him alone on this mission having to come up with some sort of plan.

"Okay, you free Saturday?"

Not bothering to check any sort of schedule, she quickly answered "not at all."

"How about me meet the same place for drinks and...see where it goes from there?"

Poor guy. She could hear how nervous he was through the phone. This was actually, somehow, a bit of a turn on for Cherry.

"Why wait until then?" she whispered seductively to Russel.

"Oh no, Russel don't panic, don't panic"

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?"

"My place. Tomorrow night."

"Sounds good I guess."

"I'll text you the address."

She then gave him a soft giggle and hung up the phone.  
If there was something Cherry was good at (besides singing of course,) it happened to be flirting and seducing people. There are very few exceptions. Once she even tried to flirt with Goldie and Dyna...it didn't work at all. To this day she's not sure if it's because they're animals or because they're gay. She should probably ask.

She also happened to be good at sleeping with people and being out of their lives within a week. Russel was nice, but he was no exception. If they went out Saturday she'd break her "one week" rule.

"Cherry do you want anything from the store?"

"Dyna, are you gay?"

"Oh fucking hell not this shit again..." he slammed the door behind him dramatically leaving Cherry to assume the answer was a big heaping pile of "_yes_".

"What was that all about? Why'd he leave so dramatically?"

"I dunno. All I asked was if he was gay."

Goldie sighed in disapproval.

"You Dyna can be sensitive...moving right along, Jenny called."

Cherry jumped up quickly and shot him a look of hope.

"Well?"

"Er...she wants to talk to you about Box. Seems like she wants us to collaborate with him."

This time, Cherry really did roll her eyes.

"He called earlier today but I just hung up on the bastard.

"Cherry that sounds really rude, you shouldn't have done that..."

she shrugged her shoulders and got up from the couch

"if you don't mind I have to get ready for a date tomorrow"

"That Russel guy called you already?"

She nodded with excitement.

"He's coming and I want this place to be spotless tomorrow. Animals or not we're not living in a pigsty."

Foxx nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you say Cherr. I hope he brings over that little asian friend of his, she's adorable!"

Cherry glared at her bandmate.

"What the fuck did I say about calling me chair? Also, it's a DATE."

"Okay, so all you want is cleaning supplies so you can tidy up. Anything else?"

"A load of chocolate and pick me up some chips. Keep in mind Peter, I don't clean."

"I'm not gonna-"

Cherry gave him a pout and a matching puppy dog expression.

"I don't even know how to clean."

The fox raised a brow.

"You know how to clean, you just don't want to. Just keep in mind you'll owe me...and don't call me Peter."

"Thank you Pete!"

He left without another word.

* * *

The night was finally here. Another guy, another date, another experience. She shouldn't be nervous at all. To be honest she was a little nervous, but she'd never admit that.

_***ding dong***_

_"Okay Cherry, it's just another guy. Breathe...it's showtime!"_

She opened the door to find a smiling Russel behind it. He was holding a giant bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates. Cherry giggled at the sweet gesture.

"All of this is for me?"

"Y-yeah...is it too much?"

"Of course not! Finding a romantic man is hard now days."

Russel's grin grew wider as he looked at Cherry.

"You're absolutely gorgeous."

She blushed and looked into his eyes noticing something weird. His pupils were...gone. His eye colour...his whole eye...it was pure white. How was even able to see? He's obviously not blind. It was almost like the blue haired one's eyes, but white. That's odd. Maybe he was just born that way. She took the flowers from him to place them in a nearby vase.

This was probably the nicest start to a date she's ever had. Of course it was a bit old school, but it was terribly romantic of him. She looked at his outfit and noticed he was even dressed very nicely. Seemed almost as if Russel was very good with dressing himself. It was starting to freak her out...Russel seemed almost as if he was the perfect catch. There was no such thing as perfect guy though...there had to be some sort of flaw. You know what they say, all men are pigs.

"Would you like any tea? You are British afterall..."

He chuckled and sat down at her dining room table.

"No thanks I'm good. I'm actually from New York."

"Oh? How'd you end up all the way in the UK with that band of yours?"

"Moved, obviously."

"Got a backstory?"

"Not one you're ready for."

There's the catch. Right there. She knew there'd be one. She poured herself a cup of iced tea and sat at the dinner table across from him.

"Lay it on me."

Russel was always nervous telling people about what happened to him. He didn't want to freak her out on the first date...but she asked. **_(if you know Russel's life story skip here)_**

"Well, when I was a kid I was regular for a while. Pretty quiet, manners in check..weird shit always happened to me though. Lived with my Mom and Pops and everything was alright I guess. I even went to The Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters, but was expelled when I mauled a bunch of my classmates. It was...well...demonic possession. I didn't know it was me until I actually went into the hall and saw "Russel Hobbs woz 'ere" written in blood on the walls. After being expelled, the possession and the anxiety sent me into a coma. I was out for about four years, until Father Merrin exorcised the demon. When I woke up I was sent to a school in Brooklyn, where I started hangin' with other kids who were really into hip-hop. They taught me a lot... things got messed up though. There was a drive-by shooting that killed all of my friends. Then they...kind of sucked up inside me like a vacuum? All of them kind of... took residence in my body and possess me at unpredictable moments. My friend Del was one of them...he's the rapper on Clint Eastwood. My eyes turned this...milky white...never changed back. My parents were so freaked out about the whole thing that they shipped me off to England to live with my Aunt and Uncle. I worked at a record shop...until Murdoc kidnapped me and forced me into the band. So...that's it."

_**(skip to here)**_  
The room grew silent. Cherry's face was completely blank. Did he say too much? A part of him knew that this was a bad subject for a first date. He must've blown it.

"That...is fucking... **AWESOME**."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you crazy?"

"That's the most badass story I've ever been told. It kind of turned me on a bit..."

Russel was genuinely surprised. That usually scared people off, not turned them on.

"You have a crazy backstory too?"

"Nothing **THAT** awesome!"

Cherry crawled onto the table toward him. Once she got closer to him she grabbed his tie and pulled him in. She leaned in and kissed him passionately and forcefully. Russel closed his eyes abruptly confused on how his odd past got him here. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Oh...wow...I...we haven't even...eaten. We should eat."

Cherry gave a devious smirk and got off the table before settling into his lap.

"You know, I can be your main course..."

She grabbed the pins in her hair and tugged at them letting her currently red locks fall gracefully on her face. She pushed them aside and kissed him once more. She could feel his groin getting larger and started to get more turned on. Really, he was as big as she thought he would be...if not bigger. Once again, Russel broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Cherry...I-I...um...don't really want to go too fast?"

She looked at him with shock. She was straddling him and on the verge of taking her top off and he wanted to stop? Right there? She was being purposefully easy for him and he wasn't even going to take the opportunity to get laid on a first date?

"This isn't too fast for me..."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that right now. Besides, I really care about you and I respect you...so I want to get to know you more..."

"Oh..."

She got out of his lap and sat in the chair next to him. Although she was confused, she was going to play along with his little game of "nice guy".

"My name is Cherry, my eye colour is blue, my hair changes depending on mood which is why it seems to be turning some sort of white right before your eyes. My birthday is April 7th and that makes me an Aries. I'm pansexual and I don't like wearing knickers. One time I had sex with a robot when I visited Tokyo."

"Well that's a nice resume you've got there. What do you like to eat?"

"I don't know."

He got up out of his seat and went to the fridge.

"Be careful in there, I DO live with animals!"

"I'm sure it's fine."

He looked into the fridge and it wasn't nearly as bad as it could be. He DID live with Murdoc after all.

"Do you like Spaghetti?"

"Of course..."

"Extra cheese?"

"Always."

* * *

"So, did you sleep with her?" Murdoc asked abruptly in hopes that his night went bad...sour old git.

"Nope."

"No? Was it her?"

"Nah, she really wanted to but I didn't want to take advantage of her like that. I made her dinner and we talked."

Murdoc grabbed a bottle of rum out of the fridge and rolled his eyes.

"I swear you're a fucking woman."

He stormed off back to his room and Russel looked at Noodle who was was practically jumping in the air.

"Did you kiss her?"

He smiled at Noodle.

"Isn't it your bedtime, baby girl?"

"Russel, don't change the subject! Did you kiss her?!"

"...many times..."

Noodle squealed.

"I'm so happy for you I don't even know what to do! I just want to...ahhhh!"

* * *

"You seem to be...alone?"

"Yep."

The fox looked at Cherry and sighed.

"You didn't sleep with him?"

"Nope."

"You didn't want to?"

"He wouldn't let me."

"He didn't like you?"

"He likes me too much..."

"Oh..."

Things got quiet. Goldie could tell she was upset...but he didn't know how to cheer her up.

"He brought me flowers and chocolates. Then he made me dinner. He was nice and funny and really, really sweet..."

"So why do you look so bummed?"

"I...I think I fucking like him...more than I hoped I would..."


End file.
